Missing You
by BehrBeMine
Summary: Dawson misses his Joey.


TITLE: Missing You  
AUTHOR: Elise (BehrBeMine)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Don't sue, I'll cry. ;p  
SUMMARY: Dawson misses his Joey.  
DISTRIBUTION: Want it? Take it. Let me know where you've put it.  
RATING: G  
SPOILERS: Season 2  
DEDICATION: For Shawn.  
  
  
The leaves of the tree swayed in the wind, as did the strands of her hair. The cool sunset breeze swept in his direction, bringing with it the sorrow that overtook him at the sight of her. Joey, his Joey.  
  
She sat at the edge of the dock, as she'd done so very many times before, and in her hand she held a small picture that she couldn't take her eyes away from. A collection of strands on either side of her head that had managed to escape the loosely-tied ponytail fell to frame her face. And Dawson frowned, wondering why she didn't tuck them behind her ears absently.  
  
Her slender legs swung slowly forward and back in an off-set pattern of one another, barely above the surface of the water. The sky's deep orange fell to create its reflection in the creek, signaling that darkness would come soon, and she'd have to go home. She didn't want to go home.  
  
Dawson's eyes were locked on her, the torment inside silenced by his promise to himself that he would leave her alone. It's what she wanted, and for her, he'd do anything.  
  
Sneaking up mischievously from behind, Pacey planted his hands on Dawson's shoulders, smirking when his friend jumped and turned around to frown. Dawson exhaled, focusing his attention back on Joey. "You scared me."  
  
"I know, it's what I was going for." Pacey found the object of his best friend's attention and cocked an eyebrow curiously. He slapped an arm around the fat trunk of the tree the two stood near and pulled himself around to the other side, looking from Dawson and back to Joey again, who sat out of hearing range a good fifty feet away.  
  
"So," he mused, in full Pacey-mode, "You've been reduced to stalker-boy now, have you?"  
  
Dawson ran a hand through his hair. "Well I can't just stay away from her at a time like this, but given my current status in her frame of mind, I've decided to keep things peaceful by lingering in the shadows."  
  
"Literally..." Pacey pointed out, extending his free arm to indicate the darkness cast by the leaves of the tree.  
  
"I'm leaving for Philadelphia next week, Pace. I'm going to be gone the whole summer and I won't be able to see her. I figure it'll be better for both of us in the long run - - I won't be so inclined to apologize even though I know she doesn't want to see my face, and she'll have some time alone to herself that I think she really needs right now." Dawson's voice lowered, his tone doubtful. "Maybe she'll even find it in her heart to forgive me."  
  
"Dawson, man, you did what you had to do."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Her father's in jail again, and this time it's partly because of me. She's not in so much danger now, but still I can't sleep at night... She hates me, Pace. I really think she does."  
  
"So you're leaving her? By choice?" Pacey shook his head in disbelief. "It's a killer, Dawson. You think it's hard now, not being able to come close enough to her, but just wait until you can't see her every day. You'll wake up in a cold sweat at night and feel like you want to stop breathing."  
  
Looking sympathetically to Pacey, Dawson's face softened. "It's different with you and Andie. She's missing you, too."  
  
"Joey's missing you, Dawson."  
  
"It'll be easier for us this way," Dawson insisted, shaking his head. "She needs to sort out her thoughts, and decide for herself whether or not she still wants me to be a part of her life. How can she do that when I'm always right there?"  
  
Pacey chose not to give an answer, knowing it'd only be tossed away. Instead, he squinted his eyes, narrowing his vision to see what was held in Joey's hand. "What is she looking at?"  
  
"A picture," Dawson said with a sigh.  
  
"Of you?" asked Pacey automatically. Dawson shook his head. "Of her dad?"  
  
"Of her mom."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Placing his hands into the pockets of his off-white pants, Dawson smiled faintly. "I just do." He tilted his head, leaning it on the tree trunk. "Everything boils down to her mother - - it's been that way ever since she was little, you know that. All of this Blockbuster movie-type drama - - the second loss of her father, the separation from me - - it all just brings her closer to remembering what it was like the last time something so monumental happened. When her mother died."  
  
Such words of wisdom drew a questioning glance from Pacey. "She explained that to me once," Dawson explained. "Sadness comes and her mother's face is there, in the part of her mind that's still content with just being a child."  
  
Silence took up space in the atmosphere, invaded only by the quiet rustling of leaves above the boys' heads.  
  
"As much as I'd love to continue witnessing your 'ten steps to spiraling into your own personal hell' breakdown..." Pacey waited for Dawson to turn to him, then grinned before continuing, "What do you say you accompany me on a 'let's get happy' spree and pull yourself out of this depressive muck? You'll feel better, I promise you will."  
  
"I'm not drinking anything," Dawson forewarned.  
  
Pacey struck a hand to his heart, parting his mouth in mock-hurt. "Why, Dawson, I'm insulted. I have other resources - - in fact, I have an entire repertoire of ideas for having a good time that you, my friend, aren't even aware of."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dawson let a grin slide out. "I'm gonna hold you to that. Just give me a few more minutes." The usual calm overtook him again as his eyes fell back on Joey.  
  
Nodding in an unvoiced understanding, Pacey looked back to the melancholy girl sitting on the docks as well. "You know, I hate to say this, Dawson, since you're all geared up for this plan of yours to bring the two of you together again, but I've got to be honest with you. Speaking as the king of 'hey, I'm bored, let's go annoy Joey' scenarios, that girl harbors one of the most unforgiving souls in all of Capeside.  
  
"I mean, obviously things are different between the two of you, but just don't let yourself get crushed if she doesn't come around when you expect her to... She still loves you, Dawson, I know she does. And I think she will eventually let you into her life again. But patience is what will get you through the time in between. Because that girl could refuse to let go of her resentment of you for your part in all of this for an eternity before she lets you back in."  
  
Dawson knew all of this was true, and that it might very well turn out that way. But the optimist within reminded him of the tough times they'd gotten through before, and with a certain confidence he sighed. "I can wait."  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
